Matinya Kunang-Kunang
by Jogag Busang
Summary: Ketika kunang-kunang itu mati, maka masa depanmu juga akan mati. Hanji ketakutan mendengarnya. [Levi/Hanji AU]


**Matinya Kunang-Kunang**

**Oleh: Jogag Busang**

**Disklaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin karya Hajime Isayama**

**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

**Levi/Hanji AU**

**.**

**.**

Pada ulang tahun Hanji yang ketujuh, pada pagi hari, Levi memberinya satu stoples kaca berisi kunang-kunang.

"Aku ingin kau memeliharanya," Levi berujar sambil menyerahkan benda tadi.

Hanji menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka, menyambut dengan senyuman yang terkembang di wajahnya. "Terima kasih."

"Aku menemukan mereka semalam sedang terbang di kebun belakang rumahku."

Hanji sudah sibuk memandangi toples tersebut dengan ketakjuban yang sangat. Wajah kanak-kanaknya membara. Anak perempuan berumur tujuh tahun itu seperti bajak laut menemukan sebuah harta karun yang lama terpendam, yang selama ini selalu dicari dan akhirnya ditemukan. Anak rambutnya menjuntai, menghalangi pandangan, tapi ia biarkan saja sebab poros matanya masih terpusat kepada sang kunang-kunang. Levi berusaha untuk menggantungkan anak rambut yang nakal tadi di sela-sela telinga Hanji.

"Aku tidak pernah sebahagia ini saat ulang tahunku, Levi," kata Hanji, dengan memasang senyumnya yang masih teramat polos.

Levi seperti senang melihat Hanji tersenyum. Ia akan menjadi sedemikian manis di matanya. Tiada lagi kesedihan yang terpancar. Pada pipinya tak lagi sembab terlihat. Ini berarti peristiwa yang bagus sekali. Suatu perkembangan yang menakjubkan bagi Hanji, sebab Levi ingat betul kemarin-kemarin, saat ia datang mengunjungi Hanji untuk mengajaknya bermain, anak itu sedang menangis tersedu di kamarnya. Mungkinkah pada saat itu orangtuanya bertengkar lagi? Entahlah, ada banyak hal yang tak Levi ketahui dan tak seharusnya pula ia ketahui. Perihal orangtua Hanji atau bahkan orangtuanya sendiri. Levi tak mau lagi berpikir macam-macam. Sudah lelah betul ia menaruh rasa curiga-mencurigai. Cukuplah sekarang melihat Hanji tersenyum dan itu membuatnya menjadi bahagia.

"Sebenarnya itu bukan hadiah yang bagus," ucapnya, berusaha merendah. "Tapi tadi malam, aku ingat bahwa besok adalah hari ulang tahunmu. Tapi aku tidak memiliki barang yang bagus-bagus di rumah. Aku tidak memiliki boneka atau benda mainan untuk kujadikan hadiah. Pada saat aku kebingungan itulah, aku melihat cahaya-cahaya mungil yang terbang di kebun belakang rumahku. Aku menangkap mereka dan mengumpulkannya di dalam stoples. Begitulah ceritanya."

Hanji menemukan dirinya terpaku pada kisah Levi. Baginya, sosok Levi adalah pendongeng sejati. Dengan mudahnya kata demi kata meluncur dari mulutnya, tersabda begitu saja, tanpa beban, seolah Levi sendiri telah menjelma menjadi bagian daripada dongeng.

Namun, mimik Hanji menjadi mendung kembali. Ada kesedihan lain yang mendadak muncul, mencemari keceriaannya semula. "Tapi aku tidak pandai merawat binatang, Levi."

Levi tersenyum penuh pengertian. Matanya—yang adalah mata dari seorang bocah lelaki berumur dua belas tahun—menunjukkan kedewasaan yang melebihi Hanji. Sebuah sikap ingin saling melindungi. "Tenanglah. Aku akan membantumu merawatnya. Akan kujelaskan nanti. Sekarang, ayo kita bermain."

Hanji mengangguk secepat kilat. Ia minta Levi untuk menunggunya sebentar di luar. Usai berganti pakaian, Hanji menutup pintu rumah, siap berangkat bermain bersama Levi. Tak perlulah ia meminta izin atau sekadar berkata pamit kepada orangtuanya, sebab memang tidak ada siapa-siapa di rumah. Sejak subuh-subuh buta tadi, orangtuanya sudah pergi entah kemana, meninggalkan Hanji yang sedang tidur nyenyak sendirian dan ia pun terbangun dengan mendapati seisi rumah sudah kosong. Ia tidak pernah mengeluh. Ini sudah sangat sering terjadi. Dengan datangnya Levi, maka tidak ada yang Hanji perlu cemaskan. Apapun kegiatan yang ia lakukan, asalkan bersama dengan Levi, maka segalanya menjadi terasa menyenangkan.

Kali ini mereka bermain ke hutan. Bukan hanya hutan luar dengan tetumbuhan pohon sedang dan bunga kecil-kecil seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, melainkan memasuki bagian hutan yang lebih dalam. Suasana menjadi sedemikian remang-remang sebab sinar matahari sedikit terhalang dengan rerimbunan pohon yang berdiri tinggi dan besar. Tanah tidak terlalu tampak karena lumut dan akar-akar yang menjulur-julur menutupi hampir seluruh permukaan hutan.

"Aku akan mengajarimu bagaimana cara merawat kunang-kunang. Kau bisa bertanya apapun kepadaku, aku akan menjawabnya. Coba kulihat toplesnya."

Hanji memberikannya kepad Levi. "Apakah mereka bisa bernapas di dalam toples ini, Levi?"

Levi memegang toples itu dengan sayang. "Tentu saja. Aku sudah melubangi stoples ini kecil-kecil. Itu adalah jalan keluar-masuk bagi udara untuk kunang-kunang agar mereka bisa bernapas."

Hanji mengangguk paham sambil berbunyi "oh" panjang. Ia mulai menghitung jumlah kunang-kunang yang ada di dalam toples. Tadi waktu pertama kali melihat, ia belum mengamati dengan lebih teliti. Sekarang ia tergerak untuk melakukannya.

Hanji selesai menghitung. "Ada tujuh ekor kunang-kunang, Levi. Hei, bukankah itu persis seperti umurku sekarang?" Matanya menyala menemukan satu kebetulan—apakah memang benar kebetulan atau kesengajaan?

Levi terkagum, sudah mengira Hanji akan mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu. "Kau benar, Hanji. Wah, kau semakin pintar saja," godanya.

Hanji sedikit tersipu. Rona wajahnya campuran antara malu-malu dan senang yang terlalu. Hatinya selalu melambung tinggi saat Levi memujinya.

"Mereka memakan apa, Levi? Rumput?"

Levi menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, Hanji. Kunang-kunang ini termasuk serangga. Dia tidak makan rumput. Dia memakan cairan yang ada pada tumbuhan. Selain itu, kunang-kunang juga memakan cacing kecil dan serangga kecil lainnya."

"Aku mengerti. Kalau begitu, aku akan membantumu mencari makanan untuk kunang-kunang ini."

Hanji berlari kecil di dekat semak-semak, lantas mengorek-ngorek tanah, mencari cacing yang bersembunyi. Levi memandanginya dari kejauhan dengan gemas. Anak sekecil itu memiliki daya pemikiran dan nalar yang tangkas. Dengan cepatnya ia mengambil kesimpulan bahwa saat ini kunang-kunang itu membutuhkan makanan, sebab di dalam stoples itu memang kosong tanpa makanan. Kunang-kunang itu pasti kelaparan, kan? Demikian Hanji berpikir. Levi akhirnya mengikuti jejak Hanji, karena semula ia memang berniat begitu.

"Tahukah kau, Hanji? Kunang-kunang itu seperti bayangan dan cerminan masa depan kita nantinya."

Mereka sedang memasukkan cacing dan serangga-serangga kecil ke dalam toples. Cukup banyak ternyata makanan untuk para kunang-kunang.

Dahi Hanji terlipat. "Maksudmu apa, Levi? Aku tidak paham."

Levi tersenyum sejenak sebelum menjawab. Ia tahu perkataannya tadi sungguh sangat tidak masuk akal, tapi begitulah cara Levi menghibur Hanji. "Kau tahu kan, kalau di malam hari, kunang-kunang bisa menjadi bercahaya dan indah."

"Iya benar. Mereka bisa memancarkan cahaya sendiri dari tubuhnya dan membuat terang yang semula gelap," Hanji tanpa sadar menggumam. Entah mengapa ia selalu terlantur penuturan Levi.

"Aku pernah mendengar dongeng dari orang-orang. Selama kunang-kunang yang kau pelihara bercahaya, maka masa depanmu akan menjadi indah dan jelas seperti cahaya pada kunang-kunang, sebab mereka hidup. Kunang-kunang itu hidup maka hiduplah masa depanmu. Walaupun saat ini kau sering menangis atau merasa tidak bahagia, tapi selama kunang-kunang yang kau pelihara itu masih hidup dan bercahaya, maka hidupmu akan berada pada jalan yang benar. Kau akan sanggup terus melangkah maju. Kau akan terus tersenyum. Kau akan selalu bahagia. Jadi, peliharalah kunang-kunang ini dengan kasih sayang, Hanji."

Hanji mengangguk lagi. Ia paham itu apa makna kasih sayang. Yang pasti bukan seperti kasih sayang yang diberikan orangtuanya kepadanya sebab Hanji tahu mereka tak pernah sungguh-sungguh menaruh sayang padanya (bagaimana pula Hanji dapat merangkup kasih sayang jika setiap hari yang ia dengar adalah pertengkaran?); tetapi kasih sayang sejati, yang tak memandang apapun keadaan dan selalu ada saat dibutuhkan, yang selalu rela memberi dan tak mengharap adanya kembalian. Dan Hanji menemukan itu pada diri Levi.

Sementara Levi, ia memang tulus ingin menemani Hanji. Di rumahnya sendiri bukanlah tempat yang nyaman untuk merajuk meminta perhatian. Sampai kapan pun, Levi tidak pernah rela jika ayahnya menikah lagi. Ia tidak kuat memiliki dua orang ibu. Ini sungguh menyakitkan. Bagaimana bisa ia menganggap istri kedua ayahnya sebagai ibunya juga? Levi tidak suka dipermainkan. Ia tidak peduli lagi pada saban malam, tatkala ia berada di kamarnya, merebahkan diri di kasur untuk tidur tapi nyatanya harus turut mendengar bunyi piring pecah dan kursi dibanting. Ia muak dengan segalanya. Hanji-lah tempat ia bisa lari dengan bebas, tempat mengadukan segala kesedihan. Melihat Hanji—ya, hanya melihat Hanji—Levi dapat kembali tersenyum dan tertawa. Ia tidak ingin melihat Hanji menangis sedih seperi yang sudah-sudah. Ia ingin melihat binar pada mata polosnya berceruwit menampilkan kecerdasan. Maka Levi menaruh banyak harap bahwa waktu akan terus membawa mereka tetap bersama. Mengajak Hanji ke hutan atau ke taman untuk bermain bersama. Mempelajari banyak hal. Maka waktu bermain menjadi tidak hanya bermain untuk bersenang-senang, melainkan juga belajar. Tapi jika Levi ingin mengakui secara terang-terangan, alasannya hanya satu dan sederhana.

Levi hanya ingin melihat Hanji bahagia.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian, seperti biasa, Levi menghampiri rumah Hanji, hendak mengajak bermain. Namun, yang kali pertama dilihatnya bukanlah sambutan Hanji yang ceria, tetapi kemuraman tanpa batas. Dari jarak sepuluh meter, Levi melihat Hanji tengah terisak sambil duduk menekuk lutut di depan rumahnya.

Levi mempercepat langkah.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Hanji mengangkat muka yang sebelumnya terbenam di balik pangkuan. Dia hanya menjawab dengan gelengan.

Levi ikut duduk, setengah memeriksa wajah Hanji. "Apakah orangtuamu semalam bertengkar?" tanyanya, mencoba menebak. Biasanya memang begitu, jadi Levi mencoba menerka agar Hanji membuka mulut.

Hanji menggeleng lagi.

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Tapi kau jangan marah kalau aku memberitahu." Ternyata Hanji malah mengajukan persyaratan.

"Katakan saja kepadaku, Hanji. Aku tidak akan memarahimu. Atau—" Levi memiringkan kepla, mengingat satu kejadian, "—apakah anak-anak mengganggumu lagi?"

"Bukan itu, Levi." Entah mengapa, Hanji mendadak gusar, sedikit gugup dan takut-takut sebenarnya. Suaranya bergetar, kentara sekali jika ia sedang khawatir.

"Lalu?"

Levi terus mendesak, ia jadi ikut cemas melihat Hanji yang terus terisak. Napasnya sesenggukan.

"Levi ... kunang-kunang yang kau berikan kepadaku mati tadi pagi."

"Mereka mati?" Levi meminta penegasan.

Hanji mengangguk. "Ya, mereka semua mati."

"Kau tahu apa yang membuat kunang-kunang itu mati?"

"Aku sendiri juga bingung, Levi." Hanji menyeka matanya. "Tadi malam mereka masih baik-baik saja, masih hidup dan mengeluarkan cahaya, tapi pagi ini, mereka semua sudah mati." Hanji kembali menangis.

"Kau sudah memberi mereka makanan?"

"Sudah, Levi."

Levi berpikir keras. "Dimana sekarang kunang-kunang itu?"

"Ada di atas meja, di kamarku."

Sebelum Levi mengajukan pertanyaan lagi, Hanji tiba-tiba mengangguk paham. Ia bergegas berdiri, hendak mengambil stoples berisi kunang-kunang. Pertanyaan Levi adalah isyarat untuk mengambilnya. Levi, begitu sadar akan ketajaman Hanji dalam bertindak hanya mampu memandang takjub. Bahkan dalam kesedihan, kecerdasan Hanji terus saja terpancar. Ah, ia jadi semakin menyayanginya. Betapa ia tidak ingin anak perempuan itu bersedih. Levi ingin ia bahagia selalu.

Hanji muncul sambil mendekap stoples. Levi menyambutnya, mengamati stoples itu lebih teliti. Ia seperti tidak mengenal stoples tersebut. Tidak ada lubang udara di atas tutupnya.

Jadi karena inikah? Levi tersenyum dalam hati. Ia mulai paham duduk persoalan yang sebenarnya.

"Kau mengganti stoplesnya, ya?"

Hanji tampak terkejut. "Ba-bagaimana kau bisa—"

"—tahu?" sambung Levi.

Levi memutar tutup stoples dan menunjukkan bagaimna tutup tersebut tidak memiliki lubang-lubng kecil.

"Kau lupa tidak melubanginya, kan?"

Ditanya seperti itu, serta-merta kesedihan Hanji menjejak pergi, hilang lenyap. Berganti dengan senyum malu-malu. Wajah cerianya terpasang dengan sempurna.

"Sepertinya aku telah melakukan kesalahan. Tapi itu berarti ..."

Ia tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ada sesuatu yang membuat kecemasan dalam dirinya bangkit. Mendung merebak tanpa bisa ditahan. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Kenapa, Hanji? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Bukankah itu berarti masa depanku sudah tidak ada, Levi? Kau pernah berkata begitu kan, sewaktu di hutan?"

Ah, ini. tampaknya bukan hanya Hanji yang telah melakukan kesalahan. Levi pun juga begitu. Tepatnya ia telah melakukan kecerobohan.

"Memang benar, Hanji," Levi berkata dengan nada penuh kelembutan. "Tapi, bukankah sekarang itu tidak lagi berpengaruh?"

Mata Hanji seakan bertanya, ingin meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Sekarang kau tidak perlu mencemaskannya. Kalau kau sendirian, masa depanmu mungkin saja akan hancur, seperti dongeng yang dikatakan orang-orang. Tapi bukankah di sini masih ada aku, Hanji? Aku akan menjagamu. Aku akan menjaga masa depanmu. Kita berdua akan memelihara kunang-kunang yang baru. Kita akan merawatnya berdua. Masa depan kita akan baik-baik saja. Jadi, berhentilah menangis, Hanji. Ada aku di sini."

Hanji tersenyum, menyadari kebodohannya sebab terlalu lambat dalam memahami maksud Levi. "Terima kasih, Levi. Terima kasih sudah mau menjadi temanku."

Melihat Hanji mengembangkan senyum, Levi ikut tersenyum. Dan dengan senyuman itu pulalah, mereka berdua kembali menjalani hari-hari dengan bermain bersama ke tempat-tempat baru, menuju petualangan yang baru.

[fin]

Thursday—Feb, 21st 2019


End file.
